Stopped Waiting: Rewrite
by Rei-06
Summary: Well, I get rejected by the guy I like and in return I get his hot friend... Can't complain." SasuHina
1. Brave Confession of Love

The morning sun had just raised and Hinata Hyuuga felt as if she were on top of the world. She had a great night of sleep and sweet dreams. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could bring her down.

She had never felt such a rush go through her body before. She was finally going to tell Naruto how she felt towards him and her heart was pounding. Neji had finally convinced her to admit her feelings towards the blond after much teasing and coaxing. He had also said that, in case of rejection, he would pound Naruto into the ground until he cried. She, of course, told him it wasn't necessary.

"Naruto should be training right about now," Whispered Hinata as she looked at the kitchen's clock, "I hope he is."

With a deep breath, she stepped out of the house with excitement in her bones. She passed many shops and restaurants (which reminded her she was hungry) as she made her way to Naruto's favorite training grounds in the forest.

Of course, there was forces in the world that just couldn't let her have what she wanted. What exactly did she want? To find Naruto might be first on the list, and those forces new exactly what she wanted as well.

No Naruto in sight.

_"Maybe, it's a sign,"_ a part of her wondered.

Now, you might think that Hinata was the type of person to be patient about everything. Well, you're wrong. After ten minutes of looking she was frustrated and even more hungry. She contemplated on leaving and getting lunch before looking any further, but not only does Hinata get impatient, she's also stubborn, so in a desperate attempt to find him she yelled out his name.

"Naruto! Naruto where are you?!" she shouted

Seconds passed before a drowsy, groggy voice answered from behind the tree next to her, "Hmmm... Hinata? Is that you?"

**  
HOW EMBARRASSING!**

"Oh, N-Naruto there you are," she exclamed in her soft voice, "I was looking everywhere for you."

"You were? Sorry. What time is it? I dozed of while training."

"Oh, i-it's ...um...one o'clock," She responded. Boy did time fly.

"Wow, it's late. I should go eat something," He said as he rubbed his stomach. He stood on his still wobbly feet and turned around to leave. Hinata, already about to scream in dejection, was about to call him back, when the boy abruptly stopped and turned, "Oh, so why were you looking for me?"

Hinata blushed at his question.

Alright guys, here we go!

"W-well Naruto, you see I-I've been meaning to tell you this f-for some time now, b-but I've been afraid to what your answer might be, I really want you to know, though. Naruto..."

"Yeah?" Asked Naruto eager to know, motioning with his hand for her to continue.

"No, you know what? It's not important," she laughed nervously.

"Aw! Come on tell me!" he grabbed her hand, as if saying he wasn't going to let her go until she told him.

"Naruto. Um... I-I love... you."

They stood there for a moment with neither of them saying anything. Her hand slowly fell out of Naruto's caloused one.

He didn't answer. It frightened her.

"Damn, Hinata. I'm flattered, but... I really wish you hadn't said that" Uttered Naruto with his head down.

"W-Why? What's wrong" Asked Hinata.

Millions of things that were wrong crossed her mind, but one stood out, _"You're weak. I don't want you."_

"Hinata, I don't know if you know this but I like Sakura, and I know she's turned me down a couple of times but I think if I keep on being persistent I know that she'll eventually say yes, I mean she can't say 'no' forever!"

_'If I'm persistent, will you eventually say yes?'_ Whispered Hinata inside her head.

"I-It's okay Naruto , I understand...you just like Sakura, and if you think that she'll eventually say... yes, t-then there's really nothing I can do." Stuttered Hinata with her head down, "You know j-just forget that I ever said that...I'll be going now, g-good-bye Naruto, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later."

Naruto felt a pang in his heart as he saw Hinata walk away. It was as if it were saying that he shouldn't let her go, because deep down he knew that Sakura would always say no.

* * *

Hinata looked out in to the the sun. It was now five o'clock; four hours had pass since her brave confession of love had been kicked to the ground. She felt like crying but the tears wouldn't come. Inside, her chest felt tight and it hurt. The only thing that would ease the pain was staring into the sun (ouch), and not at the the sky which reminded her of Naruto's eyes

_  
'Why am I not crying? I should be on the ground sobbing. Did I not love him as much as I thought?'_ she thought to herself

"Hey Hinata, you doing okay?" Asked a comforting voice from the tree branch above her.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied pitifully, "What are you doing here, Neji?"

"I came to check up on you of course. Well, you wanna come home?"

"No, thank you, I think I'll stay out here for a while." She whispered.

"Are you going to be home in time for dinner?" Asked the concerned cousin

"Mm, probably not. If he asks, tell my father were I am, tell him I'll be back before sunset."

"Kay, well, see ya." replied Neji as he jumped of the tree.

Hinata sighed as she went back to looking at the sun. Suddenly something like a dark blanket came over her eyes and she realized just how sleepy she was. Her head tilted back and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hinata, Hii-naa-taa, Hinata wake up!" Exclaimed a deep voice.

She felt someone softly stab her on her side with a shoe. Weakly, she shooed it away from her ribs with her hand.

_"Who is this?"_

Her vision was a little blurry, clouded with sleep, and it was a little bit darker than before.

"N-Neji?" She asked, already expecting to be someone else. Neji might gently kick her now and then, but she knew it wasn't him

She wanted to hear his voice again. It sounded so nice, and she might recognize him through his voice.

"Hn, looks like Sleeping Beauty is finally up," he said with a hint of mockery and playfulness in his voice.

Her blush darkened. She knew exactly who it was.

"Sasuke?"

"The one and only." he proved her right.

Now, Hinata would never use vulgar language in front of her comrades or family, but this was a very big exception.

"Fuck."

Perplexity claimed Sasuke's face, "Excuse me?"

"Huh? I-I didn't say anything," she looked down in humiliation and that's when she noticed she wasn't on her comfy tree branch.

"You fell off the tree," he paused, "I caught you."

"Oh, well, thank you," she whispered, as she tried to get up.

Bad choice.

Standing up too fast right after sleeping, _and _not eating all day apparently caused dizziness. Thankfully, everyone's favorite Rib Kicker had a smart balanced breakfast that morning and was able do grab Hinata's arm just in time to pull her to his well toned chest.

Well, after that very embarrassing and secretly enjoyable incident he offered to walk her home by saying, "Let's go."

Sasuke, apparently, had something against silence, because after half an hour of walking in, well, silence, he decided to break it.

"Did Naruto turn you down?"  


* * *

And taa-daa!

So, what did you guys think?

I'm so sorry I hadn't done anything with this story, but it's second birthday is coming up in September and I just had to move it forward.

I'm not sure how many of you are still interested in this story, but hopefully I'll attract new readers the second time around as well as the previous ones! :)

I'm kind of testing the waters with this chapter, ya know? What kind of response will I get from this rewrite and such. I'll try to get chapter two up as soon as possible.

And I think that's it.

Please excuse any and all grammatical errors that I probably did make, and constructive criticism is always welcomed! :D


	2. Let's go, I'm Walking You Home!

Soooo...

(:

I'm here with chapter two.

So here's a very, very, very, _very _small recap:

_The dark haired teen offered to walk her home by saying, "Let's go."_

_Sasuke, apparently had something against silence because after half an hour of walking in, well, silence, he decided to break it._

_"Did Naruto turn you down?"_

* * *

"W-what?" she asked, a bit confused.

Sasuke sighed, aggravation clearly mingled in it, "Did he turn you down or not?"

"Naruto? Um... yes," meekly, she replied.

"Well, it's not like it matters. You wouldn't be able to stand him."

_'Is this his attempt at comforting me?'_

"Anyone past the age two can clearly see that he's too loud for you. You're family would disapprove anyway, so why go through the trouble,"

_'He's right,' _she thought, _'My father wouldn't want someone as... **bright **as Naruto.'  
_  
They walked in silence for most of the way and things were going very smoothly. Or as smoothly as things could go. Both walked at the same pace, both kept their eyes on the road and both never said a thing.

Hinata was just about to declare this little adventure pleasant, when the forces of the world decided to strike again.

It had only been for a moment that she took her eyes off the road and glued them on her feet. Of course the moment that she reverted them back on the road ahead, a creepy looking leaf appeared in front of her foot, the peripheral of her vision making her believe it was a mouse, which in turn made her move her foot awkwardly to the side and made her fall flat on her face.

Where was Sasuke Uchiha you ask? Right next to her watching her fall, that's where he was.

And now you're asking, why didn't Sasuke grab her. Well, the answer is simple. He's Sasuke Uchiha an angsty teen not an angsty Super-Man.

"Hn. Nice," he mocked.

But, even though he's not an angsty Super-Man, he was still a gentleman. He extended his hand toward the clumsy girl and when she ignored him, he grabbed her by her collar and pulled her up.

"Watch your self,"

"I take walks everyday and-"

"And what?" he challenged her.

"I, um, I've made it this far without your help," she whispered almost to herself

After that, the walk home didn't seem so pleasant.

Finally, as they were nearing the Hyuuga compound, Sasuke took a breath, almost as if he was about to say something. Hinata hoped with all her heart that she was wrong, for she knew that some smart ass comment would probably leave those lips.

"Hinata," another voice interrupted from behind.

"Neji!" she exclaimed excitingly, missing the cold, death glare Sasuke shot the elder Hyuuga's way.

"I was about to go out looking for you. You're late."

"Ah, sorry about that."

"I see Uchiha brought you home."

"Um, yes," she replied.

"Thanks," Neji thanked him, a little bitterly I might add, and walked passed them. Making sure to tap Hinata gentely on her hand, an order to fallow him through the Hyuuga gates.

_'Saved!'_ she thought, but again, the 'f' word interfered... and I'm not talking about 'fuck', I'm talking about 'force'.

Sasuke gripped her hand just as she was about to walk away, pulling her a little closer than she needed to be, and whispered in her ear, "I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow," just before retreating, so quickly that Hinata couldn't protest, or even question that comment.

"Hinata!" called Neji.

"I-I'm coming!" she called back, running into the Hyuuga compound as she did so.

No one seemed to notice the little white eyed girl on the tree branch who had witnessed every single little detail.

* * *

TAA-DAAAA!

Ahh! Short ass chapter, I know.

The original chapter 2 was longer, but it was all useless dialogue that Sasuke would never say.

As always, sorry for any mistakes that I may have and did make.

I didn't really go into any depth in the characters either, but that's because this was just a chapter I like to call a Bridge chapter. It helps us get to from chapter one to chapter three!

So, I kinda realize that Hinata might sound a bit (or a lot) out of character, but I kinda figured that since she's _too_ nice and shy on the outside, she _must _say all the mean and weird stuff on the inside. Though, I'm not trying to change anything too big. And I don't know how many of you have notice, but I didn't really give her a stutter. That's because she doesn't have one in the Japanese or the English version. Well, I don't hear a stutter in the English one and I don't _read_ one in Japanese. She just speaks really, _really _softly.

Hmm, and I think that's it!

Review, comment, or critic, m'kay?

(:


End file.
